


Broken Smile

by SigynNightmare



Series: Uchiha Hitomi [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Hitomi is the most rotten Uchiha in story, Hitomi's mangekyou can change reality, How do you think the Clan keeps their lines pure?, I can't believe only Itachi and Shisui were against the coup, No I don't regret this, Other, They're Uchihas, Uchiha Clan-centric, just sometimes, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynNightmare/pseuds/SigynNightmare
Summary: Sasuke is not the only survivor of that night. This changes everything. Follow Hitomi as he reclaims his Clan and everything that they stand for.The beginning of a new era for the Uchiha Clan.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Uchiha Clan, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Shisui & Original Male Character(s), Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara
Series: Uchiha Hitomi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606921
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	1. Chapter 1

Hitomi returned to the Village tired and cranky. It had been a long (if easy) mission and he didn’t enjoy being away from home when they were at edge of War. But Shisui had asked him and Hitomi had always been unable to deny his favorite cousin anything. 

So he sent a clone to the Hokague Tower and he directed his steps to the compound. Once in the compound he felt Itachi’s chakra flare and started running towards that direction, his cousin’s chakra spoke of violence and anger. 

It wasn’t a good sign; he’s worried almost instantly. 

Itachi blinks at seeing Hitomi’s back in front of him, his cousin is tense, has his sword unsheathed and is holding it treathenly against the three that had been fighting him. Itachi is unable to see his expression but by the paleness of his father’s is obvious that Hitomi is ready to kill the men for him. 

Itachi’s breath shakes and he’s fighting tears; Hitomi’s back. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Hitomi asks, soft and polite. The members of the clan that are pinned with shuriken flinch. None of them want to be the one to inform Hitomi that Shisui is dead and that Itachi is suspect of it. 

“Shisui is dead.” Fugaku is the one to say it. “We’re investigating his suicide. These men are obviously on the wrong track by coming here. They will go now.”

Hitomi makes a pained sound; Itachi bites his lips so hard they bleed. 

“Sasuke.” Hitomi calls a heartbeat after. Itachi turns to his house, his eyes opening in distress as he sees Sasuke there. Oh no. His little brother looks concerned and a little fearful. “Go home. Now.” 

Sasuke gulps, looks at their father, then at Itachi, bits his lip, hesitates and ends up turning away and runs in direction to Hitomi’s house. To Hitomi’s siblings. To a place he will be safe, no matter what. 

Itachi is relieved; he doesn’t feel safe at their parents house. But he doesn’t have the face to confront Kotarou and Tenka in their grief. 

“If you raise a hand against Itachi again,” Hitomi says, eyes cold and unforgiving in the three Uchiha that are backing off. “I will kill you.” 

Fugaku clenches his fists, knowing very well that the warning is to him as well. Hitomi has no lost love for the Head of their Clan and would gladly take said Head if he found Fugaku failing in his duty to his sons. 

Fugaku gives him a curt nod and takes his men away. 

Once they’re alone, Hitomi turns and Itachi looks at his cousin’s face. He faces sadness and sorrow and he can’t stop the sob that left his lips. In the next instant he’s being hugged and the tears fall. 

He cries, letting himself be comforted like a child. Even when he doesn’t deserve it. Because Hitomi’s arms are a safe place and he doesn’t have much of them anymore, so he will indulge this while he can. 

“Is his body still here?” Hitomi asks, once Itachi’s sobs stopped. 

“No,” Shisui was burned the next day they found the body. 

Hitomi hugs him tighter, “Do you have his eyes?” 

“Yes.” The lie tastes like ashes in his mouth but that is the only thing he can say, because if he says no, Hitomi will start asking questions he’s not ready to answer. Not now, probably never. 

“Good.” Hitomi breathes into his hair, “He would have wanted that.”

Itachi starts crying again.

“It’s ok, I have you.” 

Hitomi doesn’t ask questions, he just takes him to his house and makes dinner. Shisui’s absence is heavy but Hitomi faces it head on. He takes the little ones and explains to them that even if Shisui is not with them anymore, that doesn’t mean he will be forgotten. 

It makes Itachi wonder what Hitomi knew that he didn’t that Shisui committing suicide was actually a thing that didn’t need a lot of thought. His heart ached for both of them, he almost wants to ask but he shakes the idea. 

Hitomi is suffering enough as it is, Itachi isn’t cruel enough to dig into that pain. 

That night, Itachi sees Hitomi cry for the first time. He’s clutching Shisui’s clothes and sobbing softly against it, his eyes are bleeding, his mangekyou spinning violently as he whispers the name of their late cousin. 

Itachi knew Hitomi had a mangekyo but had never seen it before, his older cousin being vague about it. Just telling him that he had awakened it in the same moment Shisui did; Hitomi was always secretive, vague. Just trusting Shisui and only Shisui. 

Itachi slowly made his way to his cousin's side and hugged him, hesitantly, shakingly. Hitomi hugged him back. They spend the night in penance. 

The next day, Itachi and Sasuke must return to their house. 

“Be careful.” Hitomi says, 

Itachi freezes; he’s looking at his mangekyo again. He thinks.  _ He knows,  _ before shaking the idea. If Hitomi knew, then Itachi wouldn’t be alive. Because, for much that Hitomi loves him, he loved Shisui a lot more. 

Itachi nods and thanks him for his concern.

“Nii-san?” Ask Tenka once Itachi and Sasuke are gone. 

“It’s happening.” Hitomi says; Tenka gasps and Kotarou shivers. So the War is already here. Fuck. 

“When?” Ask Kotarou, determination shining on his eyes. 

“In a week.” Hitomi says, he wants to save as many of their own as possible so he will push it as long as he can but can risk it waiting any longer. It’s time for them to return to their lands and reclaim what it’s theirs. 

In the end it doesn’t matter. 

Because Konoha decided to act before they did. 

Hitomi wakes with a shiver; there was something wrong in the air, it smelled like blood. His brothers are awake as well, all of them are dressed on their uniforms excepting the headbands. They know they’re on enemy territory and were acting like it. 

“It’s happening tonight.” Hitomi orders as they run. “Take as many as you can, don’t put yourself in danger.” 

His little brothers nod, knowing that their part on this plan is to get out and that Hitomi will take down any stupid enough to face him. Their brother is their heavy hitter and he’s lusting for blood since they found out about Shisui. 

They almost feel pity for the poor souls that were attacking their Clan as they took separate routes; different targets and all that. Hitomi is going for Itachi and Sasuke, those are his targets, but it quickly becomes evident that he won’t be able to help them. 

Itachi is covered in blood, he’s in his ANBU uniform. 

_ Traitor.  _ Hitomi thinks, all becoming clear in that second. Itachi had chosen Konoha over them, he chose the  _ Senju ideology  _ over their Clan. 

Itachi was the worst kind of blood traitor possible, the same as the individuals that pushed Madara off the Clan. The type of person Hitomi hated more than anything in this world. 

“I will kill you,” He promises, unsheathing his sword and flaring a signal in the same movement. Sharingan flashing just as a masked individual makes himself present. He is powerful, a lot more powerful than Itachi. 

He’s the first one he has to take down. 

Hitomi bares his teeth. 

“Guess I will have to take your head before.” He says sweetly before launching himself against the masked man. 

Hitomi was nowhere near Izuna’s level by his abilities alone, he couldn't be with all the obstacles Konoha put in his way with their pathetic way of thinking. But he was more powerful than most people in this time, including the Hokague, because his mangekyou was even more powerful than Madara’s. 

He doesn’t hesitate. 

The man doesn’t do it either. 

The fight escalates quickly; both of them are fast and strong. Hitomi is a little faster, he swings his sword, lightning covering his body, and his sword connects with the man’s neck. Or so it seemed, because Hitomi’s lunge passed the man like it wasn't there. 

_ Space technique,  _ he thinks as the man takes him by the neck and pierces his heart. His eyes connect with the other Uchiha’s visible one and sees a Manguekyo, his own having been activated in response. 

He is not sure who was more surprised, he or the masked man as reality bends and their positions change. The man goes intangible under his sword. 

“Who are you?” Hitomi asks, standing up. There’s something feral in his eyes, something dark and terrible that Obito has only seen in the mirror. 

“Uchiha Madara.” He allows, admitting his respect from his opponent. To his surprise, Itachi’s cousin laughs genuinely amused. 

“It’s alright,” Hitomi says, “You don’t have to tell me. I will know when I rip that silly mask of your face and take your eyes from your corpse. I think they will look amazing on me.”

Obito can’t help the shiver that goes down his spine, it’s a threat that only a doujutsu user can comprehend exactly how  _ wrong  _ is what Hitomi just said. What makes it much worse is that Hitomi seems to mean it. 

“Just let me tell you something, Orange-kun.” It’s said softly, sweet, honeyed. “Madara wasn’t the monster of the Uchiha’s. If you wanted to steer fear on our hearts, you should have chosen Izuna.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Hitomi awakes to the terror of not being able to breathe, he yanked the tube of his throat when his hand found it, puring all the contents inside his stomach on the floor. His body wasn’t working correctly, his hands were shaking violently. 

His eyes from his mangekyo by instinct, cutting through the panic flooding his mind. Reality shifted under his wishes; in less of a blink, Hitomi had regressed to how he looked that night and with that, he was hit by the memories of what had happened. 

He hadn’t lost, not exactly. 

But the man who used Madara’s name was a good opponent; one who was worthy of calling himself in honour of Hitomi’s older brother for his power alone. It also didn’t help that their mangekyou were ill suited to face each other. 

He took a deep breath, searching for what he knew it wasn’t there anymore. That didn’t stop the tears when he reached and found nothing. His Clan was gone, murdered or far away from the village. 

All except one; Sasuke. 

Hitomi opened his eyes, shocked. His baby cousin was alive. 

A dark smile passed for his lips, this wasn’t over. Not yet. With effort made two shadow clones, he had copy them from another jonning, a jutsu that was invented by the White Demon, something he disliked to use, but as any good Uchiha he didn’t let his emotions get in the way of acquiring the necessary power to protect the Clan. 

“Stay here.” He ordered the first one, the clone nodded and returned to the hospital bed. The genjutsu wrapped itself around the room. 

“Wreak havoc.” He told the other; the clone transformed into Tobirama Senju, laughed in that sweet way of theirs and disappeared. 

Hitomi shook his head fondly at his own attics and got out by the window of the room. 

The Village seemed the same, it tasted like ashes on his mouth to take just how right he had been on his judgment of what would happen to them if they joined the Senju. 

He didn’t hate Madara for accepting, his brother had always been soft (and incredible dumb) when it came to Senju Hashirama. 

_Well, now it will burn._

Like it should have from the beginning. 

But before that, he needs to rescue what's left of his family— Don’t get him wrong, he hopes Kotarou and Tenka made it, he hopes their clan can be rebuilt. But he can’t focus on that hope, facts are the only thing that matters on War. 

“Sasuke,” Hitomi breathes his baby cousin’s name like he’s dying. 

And maybe he is, because Sasuke is older than he remembers. Quite a few years too old, and now the hospital bed makes more sense. He wasn’t supposed to wake up. They had kept him as a way to cover themselves for what had happened. 

Sasuke is looking at him like he’s seeing a ghost. 

At his back, Hatake is looking spooked. 

The fucking doujutsu thief! Again. Well, this time, he was going to take that fucking eye back. 

“Sasuke,” This time, his voice was a command. _“Hakuto.”_

The word shook Sasuke, he narrowed his eyes. It was a game he had played with his cousins, they were supposed to leave the village by one the secret passages and go to the signaled location, if they did it before Hitomi caughted them, they were rewarded with sweets and they favorites at dinner. 

Hitomi’s eyes were locked on Kakashi. Meaning, their sensei was deemed a threat. Possibly because the man had a sharingan. 

_Doujutsu thief,_ his mind whispered accusingly. 

He nodded before calling, “Naruto, Sakura.” 

A warning and an invitation, if they could keep up with him they deserved to accompany him. If not, they were dead weight. 

Hitomi unsheathed his sword once Sasuke (and the other two) were gone. 

Kakashi was looking at him with narrowed eyes, he had uncovered his stolen eye. It seemed that the ANBU hadn’t forgotten him. _Good._ Hitomi wanted to enjoy this. 

“I told you that someday I would take it back,” He told Hatake with a razor sharp smile, he was furious and this one would be the first of many on the list that would end up in a bloodbath. “Today, you will beg forgiveness for what you did,”

“I didn’t steal it.” Hatake hissed, kunai on hand. 

Their battle would gain attention, other jounin would join them soon. Or so it should be, but Hitomi was sure that with his clone going berserk they would have better things to focus on, actually, he was surprised the screams hadn’t reach them yet. 

“So you say,” Hitomi mocked, “So everyone always says.” 

Hatake is powerful, yes. But nothing compared to what Hitomi is capable off, nothing compared to what shinobi were before the existence of Villages. Nothing compared to the White Demon. 

Hitomi has the eye between his fingers, being as careful as one can while ripping it from an unconscious and dying body. The eye chakra is familiar but Hitomi can't place to who it had belonged, but what was more interesting is that Hitomi could feel the mangekyo on it. 

It seemed that his Karma was getting better. 

One Eternal was better than going blind completely. Of course, he was going to take it. The procedure was painful and terrible but he knew how to transplant eyes. 

But not here, not where his own eye would get lost instead of to Sasuke if he wanted it. So, he put the eye on a parchment and sealed it. 

By that time, Konoha was on fire. 

The smoke was high in the sky and it hid the sun, leaving Konoha in darkness. This is what should have been the plan all along, but Fugaku had never raided a city before. Nevermind, that he wanted to keep the Village once it was over. 

Which was just downright stupid. 

The clone memories returned, sixty-four direct kills. 

Not bad, not bad. 

And with a swirl of leaves, Hitomi was gone. 


End file.
